Waste of Time
by istytehcrawk
Summary: AU. When Kurt's not working at the Vogue offices, he's picking up shifts at a coffee shop, where he's not the only one with his eye on a cute customer.


"Wow. That is one FINE piece of man candy."

Megan, who was cleaning spilled caramel syrup from the floor, peeked her head over the counter just long enough to catch a glimpse of the object of Cara's leering. Immediately recognizing the slim but toned body and slicked-back hair of the guy currently examining the cafe's bulletin board, she chuckled quietly. "Oh, no you don't, new girl. That's Blaine, and he's Kurt's."

"Wait, what? Kurt is dating THAT? Lucky him."

"Well, no. Not yet, anyway. They're just really flirty. Blaine only comes in when Kurt's working. He wouldn't be here if he'd known Kurt had called off sick."

"So I've still got a chance."

"He's GAY, Cara. No, I'm fairly certain you don't."

"Whatever. He might be bi. I'm going for it." Cara smirked at Megan before turning on as much charm as she could muster to ask Blaine, who was slowly making his way toward the counter, for his order.

"Do what you want, but I'm telling you now, you're wasting your time." Megan went back to the task at hand (_next time, Tasha had better clean up her own damn mess_), missing most of the conversation happening at the counter. Finished with the caramel, she stood up and turned around just as Blaine asked, "No Kurt today?"

Megan flashed him a kind smile but shook her head. "No, he's out sick. He'll probably be back in tomorrow, though. Rachel had a 24-hour bug over the weekend and apparently passed it on to him."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see him tomorrow then."

"I'm sure you will," said Megan as Cara returned to the counter with Blaine's medium drip, complete with her phone number and "Call me, maybe." scrawled on the side facing him.

Megan utterly failed at holding in a sputtering laugh, but Blaine was a bit more diplomatic in his response. Shooting a quick "Is she kidding?" glance at Megan, he addressed Cara carefully. "Um. Thanks? I'm sure you're wonderful, and that's sweet of you, but I'm gay."

"Eh, that's what Megan said, but it was worth a shot," replied Cara, laughing. "You're a hottie."

"Oh. Thanks!" Blaine's smile was effervescent. He really WAS gorgeous. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure will. Bye, Blaine!"

"Bye, Megan. Nice to meet you, Cara."

"Same to you, Blaine."

As soon as he was out the door, Megan turned to Cara. "I TOLD you. Wasting. Your. Time."

"Yeah, well, I have to find things out for myself."

* * *

During a lull the next morning, Megan and Cara were reorganizing the hallway supply closet while Kurt stayed at the counter. Hearing the door open and a breathless, "Oh! Hi, Blaine!" from Kurt, Cara started to head back toward the front of the cafe, but Megan grabbed her arm to stop her. "Shh. Stay here, but watch. You'll see why you didn't

stand a chance in hell." Cara rolled her eyes at Megan but did as she was told, peering cautiously around the corner toward where Kurt and Blaine were now standing less than two feet apart. If not for the counter, Megan was sure they'd only be inches apart.

"Kurt! Hi! Are you feeling better today? Megan told me Rachel got you sick." The smile on Blaine's face the day before had been glorious, but it paled in comparison to the absolutely radiant one he was displaying now, gazing at Kurt like he was everything right in the world.

Kurt, in turn, seemed to be sparkling under the attention. "Ugh, yeah, she did. I'm pretty sure she got it from Brody. NYADA's somehow worse than a preschool when it comes to germs. The important thing is I'm over it now."

"I'm glad you are. I missed you yesterday."

Kurt ducked his head a bit and smirked at Blaine, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. "Thanks. You're sweet. How's NYU?"

"Same as always. My musical composition class is still great, but History of Musical Theory is hellllllllllllll. I'd rather be in statistics."

"That sounds horrible. Almost as bad as the feature Isabelle's having me research right now: unexpected leather. Can you believe that? She had me look up leather socks. SOCKS, Blaine. Because not enough people have athlete's foot, apparently."

"Gross."

"Indeed. So what'll it be today?" asked Kurt, examining the cafe's breakfast case. "Medium drip, of course, but what to eat? We're out of the cranberry-orange muffin you like so much. A slice of the spinach frittata, maybe?"

"That sounds great, Kurt, but there's one more thing I'd like."

Kurt glanced up at him as he cut a (slightly larger than customary) slice of the frittata and placed it on a plate. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"Dinner. With you." There was that mega-watt smile again, though this time it was accomplished with a slight blush, like he actually thought here was a chance in hell that Kurt would turn him down.

Kurt stood up straight, sliding the frittata across the counter toward Blaine with a crinkly-eyed smile. He looked as if he'd aced a test he'd been resigned to failing. "I think I'd like that, too."

Even Megan couldn't restrain herself at that. "FINALLY!" she yelled, bursting out of the hallway. "You two have been dancing around each other for WEEKS now." Turning back to face Cara, she said "Now do you see what I meant? Blaine is KURT'S. No one else stands a chance."


End file.
